


Different Species Cuddling

by chiaroscuroverse



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Team TARDIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaroscuroverse/pseuds/chiaroscuroverse
Summary: You can’t stay stroppy all day. Not if I cheer you up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurdeneuf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeneuf/gifts).



> A birthday gift for Fleurdeneuf :)  
> Inspired by a silly conversation and apropos gif usage you can see [in these two posts here](http://chiaroscuroverse.tumblr.com/tagged/different%20species%20cuddling) ;)  
> Also for @timepetalsprompts: eyebrows

**SLAM**

Rose and Jack stared at the corridor where the Doctor had just stomped out.

Jack crossed his arms and turned a quizzical face back to her. “Since when...has there been an an actual door there?” 

Rose sighed. “A’right, this has gone on all day, you two sniping at each other. Think it’s time I tried a different approach.” 

“Please do, before I open my mouth again and get tossed onto Planet of the Garbage or something.”

She winked at him and went in search of the Doctor.

*****************

He was sprawled across the library couch, a leather-clad arm over his eyes, one foot on the floor, the other knee bent.

Rose paused--mainly to give him a chance to object, because there was never any sneaking up on him. And if that meant there was nothing else to do but ogle him momentarily, well...

He took a deep breath but said nothing, and she couldn’t help the confident smile that spread over her face. She bounced across the floor, tossing her jacket along the way, and slid carefully over him, settling her knees in the space between his open legs and hands on either side of his head.

She hovered and nuzzled across his hairline. “Doctor,” she whispered.

He grunted.

She didn’t move his hand away from his eyes, but bent to his jawline and gave it a tiny kiss. Another on his chin.

“Doctor, d’you know wha’ I think?”

Grunt.

“I think…” she worked her way over to the other side of his face, laying smooches all the way. “...you can’t stay stroppy all day. Not if I cheer you up.”

He let his arm down and looked at her skeptically, all wrinkled brow and tucked chin. “What makes you think I want cheerin’ up?”

“Wellll,” she began, and paused to sprinkle kisses across his eyebrows. “If you didn’t, you’d have already barked at me to get out.”

“Maybe I’m trying to be more _sensitive_.”

“Ha! That’ll be the day.”

He closed his eyes and she kissed each one, then went to work bussing the corners of his mouth. He finally gave in, lips turning up, and she made a small hoot of victory and pressed her lips over his as they softened to her. After a few gentle kisses, she relaxed her whole body down onto his and tucked into his neck, inhaling deeply.

His arms encircled her, reflexively. She stroked her cheek against his light stubble, a rare treat, but another sign of how hard he’d been pushing himself. When she kissed behind his ear, he shivered.

“Hmm, you might be sensitive enough after all.”

His soft chuckle rumbled under her and she felt his tension ease. Then he sighed. “So, Jack was right?”

She didn’t answer, just snaked her hand up into the back of his hair.

“Told me to go take a nap. Me!”

She lifted her head. “s’been awhile, though, right? Been working while we’re sleeping?”

An arm suddenly pinned her lower back tightly against him. His voice was lower than before. “Visited your room, haven't I?”

Her heart quaked at that flash of memory. “Yeah, but--” she bit her lip. “You didn’t stay.”

He was quiet for a moment longer she was comfortable with. “Rose.”

“Don’t say it. I know you’re not human.”

His fingers trailed across the skin under her shirt hem. “Rose, that’s not what I was going to say.”

“Look, I know it’s important, but you can take a few hours! Come to bed with me. Knowin’ you, you’ll wake up with a brainstorm.”

“’m just so close. The formula, no reason it shouldn’t be working--”

He trailed off when she resumed kissing under his jaw and his hands slid up her back. She worked her way to his collarbone, pushing leather and wool out of her way. But before she could pay it much attention, he gave a low groan and sat them up, then flipped her under him--so quickly she was still saying “oh” when his mouth covered hers.

She broke away from his demanding kiss only when gasp was necessary.

He sucked at her neck. “Ask me again.”

“Wha--?”

He lifted his head and grinned at her, ears pink with the telltale flush of an aroused Time Lord. She knew it well by now. “Ask me what you asked me before.”

A smile broke across her face. “Doctor, would you like to come and sleep with me?”

He bent again and licked her sternum. “I want a taste of you first. Think I need to kiss every mole. And then I promise to sleep.”

She pretended to consider. “Deal.”

He kissed down her body a little farther before getting up and holding out a hand. “Lead the way, Rose Tyler.”

She did. “Clothes off at the door, k?”

“Fantastic.”

-


End file.
